Jaden Yuki
Jaden Yuki, known as Judai Yuki (遊城十代 Yūki Jūdai) in the Japanese versions, is a fictional character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. 1st Deck Elemental Hero Deck Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Avian (Featherman) * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Burst Lady) * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Bladedge (Edgeman) * Elemental Hero Wildheart (Wildman) * Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (Bubbleman Neo) * Elemental Hero Clay Guardian * Elemental Hero Necroshade (Necro Darkman) * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (Rampart Gunner) * Elemental Hero Tempest (Tempester) * Elemental Hero Wildedge (Wild Jaggyman) * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Elemental Hero Electrum (Elixirer) * Elemental Hero Mariner (Sailorman) * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Winged Kuriboh (Hane Kuribo) * Winged Kuriboh LV10 (Hane Kuribo LV10) * Dark Catapulter * Wroughtweiler (Friendog) * Hero Kid Spell Cards * Polymerization (Fusion) * Monster Reborn (Raise Dead) * The Warrior Returning Alive * Skyscraper * Fusion Gate * Kishido Spirit * Transcendent Wings (Evolutionary Wings) * Emergency Provisions * Pot of Greed * Bubble Shuffle * Spark Blaster (Spark Gun) * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reincarnation * Clay Wrap * Bubble Blaster (Bubble Shot) * Fairy of the Spring * Feather Shot * De-Fusion (Release Fusion) * Courageous Charge! * Silent Doom (Silent Dead) * Double Spell (Double Magic) * Burst Return * Cyclone Boomerang * Hero Heart * Bubble Illusion * Special Hurricane * Fusion Sage * Wild Half * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Metamorphosis * H - Heated Heart (H - Heat Heart) * E - Emergency Call * R - Righteous Justice (R - Right Justice) * O - Oversoul * HERO Flash!! * Fusion Recovery * Mud Max * Burst Impact * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Miracle Fusion * Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone * Spy Hero (Infiltration! Spy Hero) * Battle Fusion Trap Cards * Draining Shield (Drain Shield) * Hero Signal * Mirror Gate (Dimensional Tunnel - Mirror Gate) * A Hero Emerges * Mirror Force (Holy Barrier - Mirror Force) * Negate Attack (Attack Nullification) * Hero Barrier * Solemn Judgment (God's Judgment) * Feather Wind * Hero Spirit * Super Junior Confrontation * Hero Ring (Hero Halo) * Miracle Kids * Cross Heart * Insurance * Edge Hammer * Clay Charge * Invincible Hero * Staunch Defender * Heroes Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Soul Union * Final Fusion * Elemental Burst 2nd Deck Neo Spacian Monster Cards * Dark Catapulter * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Electrum * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Flare Neos * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Neos * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Hero Kid * Chrysalis Dolphin * Dandylion * Rallis the Star Bird * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Neo-Spacian Ground Mole * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Card Blocker * Card Trooper * Spell Striker * Armor Breaker * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Elemental Hero Ground Neos Spell Cards * Battle Fusion * Spell Calling * Clay Wrap * Climax Hour * Contact * Elemental Sword * Fake Hero * Feather Shot * Fusion Recovery * Fusion Sage * Gift of the Martyr * Light Eraser * H - Heated Heart * Spy Hero * Instant Fusion * Metamorphosis * Neo Space * Neos Energy * O - Oversoul * Polymerization * Pot of Greed * Power Charger * Common Soul * The Shallow Grave * Transcendent Wings * Damage-Off Zone * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Necro Illusion * Burst Impact * Quick Summon * Neos Force * The Swing of Fond Memories * Spark Blaster * Hero Dice * E - Emergency Call * Double Fusion * R - Righteous Justice * HERO Flash!! * Hope of Fifth * Rebirth of Neos * Silent Doom Trap Cards * Disgraceful Charity * Hero Call * Hero Ring (Hero Halo) * Hero Signal * Elemental Mirage * Kid Guard * Negate Attack * Soul Union * Elemental Mirage * Secret Mission * Feather Storm * Hero Medal * Emergency Evasion * A Hero Emerges * Change of Hero - Reflector Ray * Hero Counterattack 3rd Deck Monster Cards * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Elemental Hero Neos * Neo-Spacian Ground Mole * Chrysalis Panther * Chrysalis Moss * Chrysalis Hummingbird * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Elemental Hero Flare Neos * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Chrysalis Larva * Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman (No confirmed english name) * Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin (No confirmed english name) * Elemental Hero Marine Neos (No confirmed english name) * Card Gunner * Necro Guardna * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Chrysalis Mole * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Dark Brightman * Elemental Hero Magma Neos Spell Cards * O - Oversoul * Fake Hero * Contact * Combat Contact * Contact Soul * Chrysalis Party * Neo Space * Neos Energy * De-Fusion * Polymerization * Contact Out * Bubble Rod (No confirmed english name) * Neo-Spacian Extent (no confirmed english name) * Miracle Fusion * Fusion Recovery * Necroshot * Hope of Fifth Trap Cards * Elemental Mirage * Hero Ring (Hero Halo) * Chrysalis Veil 4th Deck O-Hero Deck Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Ojama Yellow (Jammer Yellow) * Ojama Green (Jammer Green) * Ojama Black (Jammer Black) * Ojama Knight * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss Spell Cards * Good Hero * Shield Attack * Ojamandala * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Mystik Wok * Polymerization (Fusion) Trap Cards * Over-Limit Note: This was a special deck Jaden used in his duel with Chazz Princeton to free him from Sartorious' influence.